I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fasteners for quick release attachment of a camera to a camera tripod or other camera stand, or lighting equipment.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, cameras are attached to tripod stands by threading an externally threaded fastener bolt on a top surface of a tripod stand into an internally threaded fastener orifice in a bottom surface of the camera. The camera, or an internally threaded machine nut on the camera, is rotated in one direction to attach the camera to the tripod and rotated in the opposite direction to remove it from the tripod. A tripod is intended to indicate any type of camera stand with which this invention can be used.
Although this current attachment method is functionally reliable and rigid, there are certain problems with it. Fit of a camera to a tripod is limited to fit of the internally threaded orifice in the camera to the externally threaded bolts on particular tripods. Tripods are not interchangeable for attachment of cameras with different fastener threading. Considerable time and distraction is required for putting a camera onto a tripod and taking it off for set-up and movement for photographic changes. In addition, rotation of the camera on the tripod often loosens the attachment and causes camera shake.